dictionariofandomcom-20200215-history
An
Translingual Abbreviation an # Synonyms * arg (ISO 639-3) ---- English Pronunciation * ** , ** **: * ** , ** Etymology 1 From . Article # Indefinite article; used when the noun may refer to one of several possibilities. An egg could be any of several eggs, while the egg refers to a specific egg (already mentioned or known). Usage notes * The article is used before vowel sounds, and before consonant sounds. Translations * Afrikaans: 'n * Arabic: not used * Aragonese: un , una * Breton: un (before the letters n, d, t and h); ul (before the letter l); ur (before other letters) * Catalan: un , una * Chinese: 一 (yī), 一个 (yīge) * Cornish: not used * Czech: not used * Danish: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: not translated * Fijian: e dua na * Finnish: not used * French: , * Galician: , * Georgian: not used * German: , , * Greek: * Haitian Creole: * Hebrew: not used * Hindi: * Huave: nop * Hungarian: * Icelandic: not used * Interlingua: un * Irish: not used * Italian: un , uno , una , un' before a vowel * Japanese: not used * Kannada: ಒಂದು * Korean: not used * Kurdish: , , * Latin: not used * Lithuanian: not used * Macedonian: not used * Manx: not used * Norwegian: *: Bokmål: , , *: Nynorsk: , , * Novial: usually not used, otherwise un * Polish: not used * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , * Russian: not used * Scottish Gaelic: not used * Slovak: not used * Spanish: , * Swedish: , * Telugu: ఒక * Thai: * Turkish: bir * Tz'utujil: jun * Vietnamese: cái (for inanimate objects), con (for animals, people, etc.), cuốn (for books, etc.), người (for people), quả (for fruit') * Võro: ''not used * West Frisian: in * Yiddish: , Etymology 2 From Conjunction # If, so long as. #: An''' it please you, my lord.'' Translations * Esperanto: * Fijian: e dua na * German: * Italian: * Novial: si Etymology 3 From . Noun # The first letter of the Georgian alphabet, ა (mkhedruli), Ⴀ (asomtavruli) or ⴀ (nuskhuri). Etymology 4 From the preposition / . Preposition # In each; to or for each; per. #: I was only going twenty miles '''an' hour.'' Usage notes * This is the same as the word a'' in such contexts, modified because of preceding an unpronounced ''h. The train was speeding along at a mile '''a' minute.'' Synonyms * per Translations * Danish: pr., om * German: , , , * Italian: , , , * Macedonian: * Novial: po * Portuguese: , , References * Anagrams * * na, n/a, NA, n.a. Category:100 English basic words Category:English two-letter words Category:English words with multiple etymologies ---- Arin Noun # haunch ---- Breton Article # the See also * ar * al ---- Crimean Tatar Noun # moment Declension References * ---- Danish Verb # ---- French Pronunciation * * Noun # A year. Synonyms * année Anagrams * * n'a Category:fr:Time ---- German Etymology From . Pronunciation * Preposition # on; upon; at; in; against #: Das Bild hängt '''an' der Wand.'' — “The picture hangs on the wall.” # on; in # by; near; close to; next to # by means of; by # on; onto #: Ich hänge das Bild '''an' die Wand.'' — “I hang the picture on the wall.” # at; against #: Schauen Sie '''an' die Tafel.'' — “Look at the blackboard.” # to; for Usage notes * The preposition is used with an object in the accusative case if it indicates movement from one place to another, whereas it is used with the dative case if it indicates a location. * When followed by the masculine article in the dative case (i.e. ), the two words contract to and for the neuter article in the accusative case (i.e. ), the two words contract to . Adverb # onward; on #: ''von heute '''an — “from today on” Category:2000 German basic words ---- Haitian Creole Article # the (definite article) Usage notes Use this word when: * It modifies a singular noun, and * It is preceded by a word that ends with either: ** A nasal vowel, or ** A nasal consonant and an oral (non-nasal) vowel, in that order. See also * a * la * lan * nan * yo * yon ---- Irish Etymology From . Pronunciation * ; between consonants Article # the Usage notes * Used in the following situations: *: nominative singular masculine (attaches t-''' to a vowel, e.g. '''an t-uisce 'the water') *: nominative singular feminine (triggers lenition, e.g. an bhean 'the woman') *: genitive singular masculine (triggers lenition, e.g. an pháiste 'of the child') *: dative singular masculine and feminine (triggers eclipsis or lenition, e.g. ag an gcailín/ag an chailín 'at the girl') Related terms * Particle # Used to form direct and indirect questions; triggers eclipsis; takes the dependent form (when available) of irregular verbs. #: ''An bhfuil tú ag éisteacht?'' – "Are you listening?" #: Níl a fhios agam '''an' bhfuil sé anseo'' – "I don't know if/whether he is here" ---- Japanese Noun # plan, scheme # bean paste ---- Latin Etymology The etymology of an is very obscure. Conjunction # can it be that #: ''An refert, ubi et in qua arrigas?' #:: '''Does it' make any difference to me who made you horny, or when? # whether # or, either #: Vide utrum vis '''an'...'' #:: Consider whether you want to or... Usage notes * Used with in the construction : *: Nescio quid intersit, utrum nunc veniam, '''an' ad decem annos.'' *:: I know not what matter it is, whether I come now or after ten years. Derived terms * albus an ater sit ---- Mandarin Verb # press Preposition # according to Derived terms * an4 bi3li4 Pinyin syllable an # # # # Usage notes Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Old English Etymology From , from . Germanic cognates include Old Frisian , Old Saxon (Dutch ), Old High German (German ), Old Norse (Swedish ), Gothic . The IE root is also the source of Latin , Ancient Greek , Old Irish . Pronunciation * Cardinal number # one Usage notes As in modern English, usage doubles as both a numeral and a pronoun. Article # a, an (indefinite article) Adjective # lone # sole Derived terms * ānġenga * ānhaga ---- Romanian Etymology From . Pronunciation * Noun # year Declension Derived terms * Category:ro:Time ---- Scots Conjunction # and ---- Scottish Gaelic Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From . Pronoun # their Usage notes * This form of possessive pronoun is not used before nouns beginning with b''', '''f, m''' or '''p, where is used instead. Etymology 2 From . Preposition # in Usage notes * This form is not used before nouns beginning with b''', '''f, m''' or '''p, where is used instead. Synonyms * Derived terms * The following prepositional pronouns: Etymology 3 From . Article # the Usage notes This is the most common singular form. The most common plural form is . For other forms and their specific uses, see pages listed in "See also" below. See also * * * * * * ---- Torres Strait Creole Etymology From . Noun # hand, lower arm # flipper Category:tcs:Anatomy ---- Turkish Noun # moment af:an ast:an br:an cs:an da:an de:an et:an el:an es:an fr:an ga:an gl:an ko:an hr:an io:an is:an it:an ky:an sw:an ku:an lo:an la:an lv:an lt:an li:an hu:an ml:an nl:an ja:an no:an oc:an pl:an pt:an ro:an ru:an sq:an scn:an simple:an fi:an sv:an ta:an te:an th:an tr:an vi:an vo:an wo:an zh:an